garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Fitz
Fitz has spent his entire life being told that he's scum -- by his elders, by other cubs and cliaths, even by the older metis who grudgingly raised him ("Because I always get the shit jobs," she often complained). After a lifetime of such treatment, he's settled into being exactly what he's always been told that he is. Hazmat's GarouMUSH logs tagged "fitz". History Before St. Claire Born on the outskirts of Boston, he's the product of a manipulative cuss of a male Adren Shadow Lord Ragabash whose charm overcame the scruples of a rather naive female Cliath Fianna Galliard who was related to one of the Fens' more important families. The Shadow Lord fled as soon as the pregnancy became known, escaping judgement; his current whereabouts are unknown. The young Fianna was afforded some mercy due to her youth and inexperience, but after Fitz was born, she was exiled from the Sept. Fitz was thus raised by another Metis, an old female known as Rose the Rock-Grinder. Like most young Metis, he was kept in isolation (read: chained to a wall of a basement on the very outskirts of a far Boston suburb) until he could shift forms. Afterward, he was given an abbreviated cub education (little more than the basics) and then shoved into a Rite of Passage with two other cubs, both homid. He wasn't being actively sent off to die, but neither would the Sept have minded if he had died -- and everyone knew it, including Fitz. The three cubs cleared out a small nest of fomori and participated in the Rite of Cleansing for the site, fairly standard stuff. The homids talked, then, of finding a third to start a pack with -- Fitz was rather vehemently not invited. He's never been fully integrated with the Fens or Fianna culture; they're a traditional bunch in Boston and of course his parentage was especially painful and ignoble. He might have made friends with the local urrah, especially the Gnawers, but he was such an asshole that he quickly alienated the few people who tried to extend a hand in friendship. Fitz didn't stay in Boston long after his Rite of Passage, and nobody there was sorry to see him go. He's spent the last several years wandering from Sept to Sept, never staying for more than half a year or so. His most recent stop was at the Sept of the Lone Oak in northwestern Oregon; he fled during the recent Wyrm attack -- as soon as it was clear that the Sept could not stand against the enemy and would fall (which of course it did). He feels guilty about this, though one would be hard-pressed to get him to admit it with anything resembling sincerity. 2014 Fitz slouched into St Claire in late November 2014, but didn't immediately head out to the woods to howl and announce himself. Instead, he hung around the city through Thanksgiving weekend, being an asshole to the locals and beating up a guy rather randomly. He was up to similar tricks on Monday the first of December when a surprising splash of ice water to the crotch (courtesy of Nicodemus Dalton and a bit of Magick) morphed Fitz's casual bullying into full-on frenzy. The results were bloody and, for one innocent civilian, fatal. After a week or so hanging out being an asshole at the Gnawers' city hangout, Fitz got a ride most of the way out to the safehouse at the edge of the Sept's bawn, where he made a shitty first impression with Thane and the other members of pack Blitzkrieg. Thus it was that in the week before the week of Christmas, Fitz settled down to live at Edgewood, dossing down in the barn. Only a couple of days after that, Fitz took a trip into the city and got into a tangle with a kid who was definitely not 100% human. No frenzies this time, no near-drownings, but a death once again resulted and once again Nick Dalton was there. Also Kevin and Reggie. Conspiracy? Probably not. 2015 Shortly after the first of the year, Fitz handed his chiminage over to his tribal elder and officially became a part of the Sept. Lucky them. He also got involved with Charlene's rank challenge to Alicia and was involved with a fight with some "Goo-rou" (as Slug puts it). In February, Fitz joined a pack for real, the first pack he'd ever been in -- Tactical Frivolity under the trickster spirit Coyote, all bottom-rung Cliaths, him the oldest of the bunch and easily the most volatile. Unfortunately, this was not to last; by the end of March, an incident involving a frenzied Get of Fenris caused a rift between Fitz and the others (especially Justin), a rift made worse by Fitz's apparent apathy over how problematic his behavior was -- or what effect his behavior had on his companions. He was "invited" to leave the pack, and leave it he did. Since then, Fitz has been lying low, grabbing camp at the outskirts of the bawn and often frequenting the local roadhouses and biker bars. While not completely neglecting his duties as a Garou -- more than one fomor that's crossed his path has been made very dead -- he doesn't really participate in Sept affairs. 2016 Sometime just before the 2016 Presidential election (and after the successful attack of the Queen's Tower, which Fitz did not participate in), he left town. Possibly for good? Who can say. GM Info METIS FLAW: Rage seizures. Symptoms display when checking for frenzy. 1-3 successes on a frenzy check result in noticeable symptoms -- shaking, twitching, stuttering, excess saliva -- more obvious at 3 success than 1. At 4-5 successes (normal frenzy), make a Willpower roll vs 9 and get at least one success to proceed to normal frenzy. Otherwise fall to the ground in current form writhing uncontrollably for a dramatically appropriate amount of time (usually the amount of time that a frenzy would last). 6+ successes (Thrall of the Wyrm) result in extremely violent seizures _in Crinos_ which last until unconsciousness, usually causing injury to himself (e.g. biting through tongue) or possibly to others (if attempts are made to hold him down, drag him elsewhere, etc). Aftermath of seizures always physically and emotionally draining; the more violent/lengthy the "fit" the longer the time to recover. PHYSICAL: Good at using what Gaia gave him -- fists, feet, teeth, claws, fangs, etc. A dirty fighter. Not the greatest but above average. Decently athletic and pretty darn sturdy; he's very experienced at taking a beating. SOCIAL: Asshole, jerk, loudmouth, dirtbag, shithead, kind of has a compulsion to say whatever comes to mind, even if it'd get him punched. Especially if it'll get him punched. Likes stirring shit, likes attention, even negative attention. MENTAL: No formal education at all. Knows what a Cliath would be expected to know about Garou stuff, though poorly integrated with Sept culture in general and Fianna culture specifically. Can read and write and pass for human, albeit scumbag human. Strength: 3 Charisma: 1 Perception: 3 Willpower: 6 Dexterity: 3 Manipulation: 3 Intelligence: 2 Gnosis: 3 Stamina: 4 Appearance: 3 Wits: 3 Rage: 6 Backgrounds: Rites 1, Totem 3, Past Life 1 Gifts: Resist Toxin, Perfect Recall, Primal Anger Rites: Feed the Earth (0), Rite of Talisman Dedication (1) Gallery FitzHomid2.png FitzHomid3.png FitzHomid4.png FitzHomid5.jpg Category:Past PCs Category:Metis Category:Galliard Category:Fianna Category:Cliath